Fairy Tail Trail of Chaos and Rainbows
by BloodbyMalice
Summary: Six mages, desiring more then they can e corruption that brings these lost mages to their approximate demise or salvation.Envy over a lover, the desire to be meaningful,Not being respected,the rage of being called weak,the hope of peace,and lastly to not be underestimated by those they love. Note: NaLU,GaLe,FrAna(FreedxCana) shippings please no fan rants in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1:Heartfilia Falls

It's been awhile since Team Natsu failed a mission by a force greater than themselves, well by themselves by deception and lies.

 **A/N gonna try this one out for a spin if I'm lucky I'll have new updates every Friday at the latest or Monday as the earliest. I'm aware my editing skills suck but please bear with me.**

She awoke in darkness, her head throbbing in agony. Sitting down chained to a chair. Her body covered in wounds and dried blood. Her eyes still adjusting to the harsh light of the still around she saw nearly next to nothing. The walls were white, the floor was white and the ceiling was white. There was only two objects other than the chair she was bound to. A chair identical to hers but without the chains and a small solid oak table. Placed on that small oak table was her keys and a rather small pill.

She struggled for a bit seeing that her chair wasn't bolted down. Inch by inch she got closer at the expense of the spikes on the chains driving deeper into her skin. Crimson blood staining her white and blue outfit. Suddenly she accidently made the wrong move that caused the chair to tip over. A pool of warm blood cuddling her tear full eyes and staining her blonde hair ever so much. She was only a few feet away from her keys. In her mind she could hear the names of the trusty celestial spirits she was going to call. Taurus, or Loke heh even Scorpio she heard a door; she had not remembered there being a door of any kind within the white room. She heard the voice of her captor; a young man, not much older than herself.

"Aw what a shame, dear, to spill such pretty red liquid.. don't you know that it stains? Oh well; that's not what brings me here today dear Lucy," he said in a rather playful tone, tipping the blonde's chair up, returning it to its original spot.

"I don't care! They will find me and they will save me.", Lucy muttered, clenching her teeth to keep from forgetting where she came from..that she'll never give in.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk.. Lucy my dear you simply don't get it, do you? they are not coming anytime soon; they abandoned you..you are dead to them," he whispered, his lips curling into a dastardly evil grin.

"No! They are just getting help! Yeah, that's what they're doing right now, you'll see!" Lucy said knowing her comrades better than to think they would just up and abandon her.

"heh yeah right they think you're weak they know you're useless there is nothing or no one to save you now my dear Lucy," he said now with an evil laugh.

"Weak? No, you ambushed us," Lucy said; suddenly a flashback came to the forefront of her mind.

She was walking into the guildhall all happy like, saying hi to everyone. Her smile would instantly bring even the most angry and sad members back to being their cheery had went to go say hi to Natsu and Gray..who were, of all things, fighting each other. They were also arguing over who was better: Lucy or Juvia.

Lucy had opened her mouth to say hi, until she overheard Gray, his words dripping with venom.

"Face facts Natsu! Lucy is a pathetic weakling.. She needs to 'use' her spirits to fight her battles! At least Juvia can defend herself in battle," Gray snarled.

"But but… . Ugh, I hate that you're right," Natsu said.

It brought Lucy so much agony to remember the rest... Her captor snapped Lucy out of her flashback. He was now sitting in the chair, and it appeared that quite some time had passed; he seemed to be in the early stages of falling asleep. He seemed to be growing impatient as the time dragged on. Lucy wiggled until she felt most comfortable in the metal chair. She painfully brought her eyes to meet his pleading for him to loosen the chains if anything at all. He just shook his head no.

"What do you want from me if I'm so damn weak?" Lucy brought herself to say; the words cut her like a hot dagger through butter.

"Oh? I thought you'd never ask, my dear Lucy. I see a hidden potential in you, my dear. One that would make you far greater than any S class wizard," He smirked, waiting for the most obvious reply.

"What's the offer and what's the catch, you asshole?!", Lucy replied, not wanting to hear his reply; it may become her only way out at this rate.

"Oh cute, you think it's wise to curse me out right now. Happy! Well, here's the offer: I'm going to give you a brand new magic at the cost of your loyalty, your memories and... let's say I'll spare your guild when it's all over," he smirked as he glanced over to the small pill.

"Can I have a moment to think about it first?" Lucy replied, about to call him asshole again. She figured it was not a wise thing to be calling him at this exact moment.

"Indeed, how rude of me to expect a swift answer to a excellent bargain involving one's life. I shall go grab you a glass of water for when you decide to accept the offer my dear Lucy," he said before leaving out the same door he came in.

The exit door blended in so well with the wall it seemed to vanish. Lucy began to wonder if there was a window also hidden somewhere in this accursed white room. With what little time she had that thought didn't linger for she thought it's either take the pill and lose my free will to become a slave of some sort just for some new magic...or rot in this white box forever left to wonder what his plans are. Forgive me my family; forgive me Fairy Tail...I must accept.

Soon the door opened again, he walked in carrying a cold glass of water and sat once again in his chair. He looked at Lucy for a moment or two his small smirk stretching ear to ear now.

"So what will it be my dear Lucy?" He asked, awaiting Lucy's reply.

Lucy was silent for a moment but she said with a slight sigh, "OK.. OK you win. I accept. Do your worst to me, but don't hurt my family."

Meanwhile at Fairy Tail

A few months had passed.. Lucy had been missing nearly a year as it nears Christmastime, but there's not much cheer left...

All was silent for once at the guildhall Natsu and Gray had not fought a good fight in what seemed to be ages. Erza had stopped eating as she just stared out the window with Happy by her side. The news of Lucy's death spread quickly within the guild. They missed her cheery good morning greetings to the bright chocolate eyes and magical grin. Mirajane even noticed Cana had stopped drinking and watched as her father's attempts to cheer her up fail. She sighed she had never seen the guild this upset. To make things worse Erza had not gone with them on the regrettably horrible request. Erza was with Mirajane the whole time on a request of their own.

Master Makarov had just returned to the guildhall not being destroyed as he predicted would happen. He was at a council meeting that dragged on a very long time. They had decided to take a recess until the new silence and rather odd behavior scared the old man, hell even Laxus was being caring for once in his life.

The master walked up to the bar sitting in his usual spot. He turned to Mirajane who wasn't even arranging and decorating for Christmas. He tilted his head ever so slightly confused.

"What's the matter MJ?", Master Makarov said seeing she was about to cry.

"you haven't heard yet Huh Master. Lucy is no longer with us, she's in a better place"Mirajane said thinking she would be able to keep from bursting into a river of tears. She had to stay strong for everyone.

 **A/N sorry if the paragraph spacing is off I wrote this using the google docs on my phone and for some odd reason won't let me transfer from there to fanfiction easily. So I uploaded on my laptop. Sorry I rambled on but oh well. :/**

 **I will try to upload new content at least every Monday or Friday if lfe decides not to be a douche**


	2. Chapter 2: The eve of a brand new girl

**A/N: sorry if my grammar is really off as my roommate was to busy to help me edit and slightly early compared to schedule this Monday 1/9/2017 I may be to busy to post this chapter or properly edit and publish in time. I'll maybe add some fun facts in the next chapter if I finish Ch.3 in time on Monday otherwise you guys will see it** **Friday.**

Lucy looked into her captor's eyes as he stared into hers saying," indeed I will my dear Lucy".

He grabbed the pill like capsule. Now fully able to see it was able to clear make out that it was no ordinary pill. Inside its capsule case was a dimly glowing red captor tapped Lucy's jaw line to encourage her to open her did as she was told and opened her slipped the capsule of now brightly glowing red liquid into her he held Lucy's mouth shut until she swallows it.

It tasted like Lucy had eaten a overloaded ghost pepper. The capsule felt like it was burning her fragile tongue like it had caught on fire no is on fire. She struggled to swallow the capsule as her tongue began to swell. It took Lucy five whole minutes to swallow the capsule, and she felt it burn all the way down.

Her captor swiftly let go of her and hands her the water. Lucy opens her mouth gasping for air grasping the glass of water .She drinks it, and water drips down the side of her mouth. Her tongue slowly began to swell had to have done something to the water also but right now she could care less.

Lucy was a mess right now but she could care less. She thanked him for the water as soon as her tongue swelled down enough to speak. Her voice had changed a bit, if not a lot. She could be a famous singer if she wanted to. The person who had kept her bound in an endless white room approached her. Lucy's shoulders tense up, did she do something wrong, she very well couldn't know less. It seemed that Lucy should have never came to such quick captor bent over and unshackled Lucy moving close enough to whisper into her ear.

"That a girl my dear little ruby Lucy",He whispered, " don't make me regret this for your not my first experiment nor my last".

Lucy flinched as she heard what her captor had stayed frozen still as a statue as she watched him back up an exit the white room once again was silent, silent enough for Lucy to shut her eyes to she fell asleep, drifting off into her mind, her thoughts and eventually dreaming.

It was more of a flashback then any kind of nightmare. She was in the guild heart broken but not yet had a goal of her own to tell Natsu how she feels. She watched as Erza Separated them from fighting. As soon as she went to talk to Mirajane she went over to Natsu who had still been teasing Gray.

"Natsu…", Lucy said biting her lip

" yeah Luce whats up" Natsu replied in his usual tone.

"May I tell you something of importance" Lucy said.

"What did Gray break in again" Natsu said glaring at Gray.

"No, but he is not the only one that does" Lucy said before being interrupted.

"Is Erza lecturing you" Natsu said earning him a well earned glare from Erza herself.

" no, cause I don't argue, start fights or do stupid things" Lucy said before once again being interrupted by Natsu again.

"Is Laxus being a perv"Natsu said earning a death glare from Laxus who had been listening in out of boredom.

"No? Why would he seriously Natsu listen the fact is I love you, I alway have, since the day we met"Lucy said loud enough in a guild hall suddenly so silent a pin could be heard a mile away.

"Really Luce wish I could say the same but I already in love with someone" Natsu said his grin turning into nothingness.

Lucy's heart dropped she had only gone to the guildhall that day to confess her had waited far too long, and now it was too eyes swell with tears but she refused to show the others that her heart broke far beyond repair. She ran out of the guildhall refusing to hear anything else, she knew he liked Lissana to love her was going to far.

Lucy awoke feeling thirsty, then it occurred to her she had nothing else to drink since that cup of water she was given. She looked around the room seemed to have changed, she felt like she was home. It looked exactly like her bedroom at home, but much different. The walls were vivid shades of red the ceiling looked like the night sky so did the found herself to be in a very comfortable recliner, dark as to the recliner was a table, and on that table was a big glass of water a sandwhich and a picked up the note notincing the neat hand writing and she read it.

The note read _well sorry if all this change startles you.I figured you must be sick and tired of this odd white room, am I right? And my first test subject told me it may be easier for you to feel at ease if you felt like you were at home. So I skimmed your memories and redesigned the white room to match your home. Why so many shades of red to match your new magic of I'll tell you more when I see you again.  
P.S sorry to intrude on you mind I don't usually prefer to do so unless I have probable cause too or feel in and figured I'd make you something to eat and drink, after all I gave you that cup of water at midnight and you haven't eaten in I believe today as we speak makes two months._

 _~sincerely Captain Terr of the Royal Fiore guard unit one_

Two months, man does time fly by she got up and walked to the might as well be lined with bricks for all she saw was another white looked at the sandwhich as she aproched to table it sat on. A roast beef sandwich with mayo, lettuce, tomato,and picked off the sandwich, to her watchful eyes it seemed safe to of the mayo and mustard dripped off onto her white pjs that her captain Terr gave her. It made lucy take a moment to observe her body. Her body changed dramatically as she was now very skiny. The pjs seemed very loose, it had fit her upon her arrival but not anymore it seemed. Her mind soon went back to the sandwich. She took a bite, soon another, to endlessly eating trusting that there was nothing wrong. She took a drink of water after she finished eating and gazed at the oak door that had been where the cloaked door was. I drifted into her thoughts to wonder it that door too led into another white room. She considered it an unuseful thought so she quickly thought about something put the glass down beside the plate and stretched her body, aching ever so slightly from the lack of movement over the two months she had been bounded up and tortured.

Lucy then went over to the bed in the room, feeling it craving to be in it already. It felt so soft, the bed was very padded, the blankets were soft and silky and felt fuzzy. The bed set matched the walls, sat on the bed wishing she had some kind of diary to write in, but her captor would probably not want her to reveal incriminating laid down now looking at the stars on the night sky. I made her wonder if she'll ever see her Celestial spirits ever yawned and felt her eyes get droopy, she wondered how she could be so figured a small nap before she explores the room in depth wouldn't hurt, but she ended up falling asleep once more once again having a flashback instead of a dream.

She was in town running home in tears but soon she notices someone chasing after Lucy. It was Wendy and it seemed she was trying to get her attention for some time behind Wendy was Gray and Carla. Lucy came to a stop as well as her pursuers.

"Luce are you ok" Wendy said in between heavily panting.

"Yeah Luce you gave us all a scare" Gray said falling to his knees.

" I just want some alone time ok.."Lucy said holding her tears once again and she wipes her eyes hiding the tears that had spilled.

" don't try to fool us child you have been crying"Carla said crossing her arms, she had been flying so she wasn't very winded.

"I'm just tired ok"Lucy yelled then suddenly felt the guilt of taking her sadness out on her friends.

"Woah there Luce tell us what is wrong, phew we need you today" Gray said getting up followed by stripping like he always does.

The scene faded away as the buildings, and the roads crumble, The random people are now in an older town accompanying an old man, by they she mean herself,Gray,Natsu,Wendy, Carla, Happy and oddly enough Juvia. The request was simple enough , but very much almost a S class,but it wasn't. It seem really simple really and the reward was going to be able to pay off Lucy's rent for a few months and then had to protect some mad scientist's assistant from his mad scientist. He had accidently destroyed some experiments and was wanted dead. He was going to turn himself in.

Once again the scene changes it was nearly sundown , everything was on fire, way to go Natsu thank god the town was already basically destroyed. They were fighting a girl that was rainbow themed. She was shorter than Lucy, maybe she was thirteen at most. She was kicking their asses in. She seemed to have no interest in the old man as if she had strict was injured she'd already used all the keys she could, she was hiding in some ruble. She felt her weakest at that moment. No one checked on her once the battle was over, as Lucy head it go dead silent. They left her, no they were by the old man they had to be. Soon she felt the ruble move, they found her, or that was what Lucy hoped.


	3. Chapter 3: Tigra Rising

Riza showed Calli the way out of the facility; she was hesitant at first..bits of that goodygood nature tended to linger. Riza chuckled, dragging Calli to a nearby meadow. Calli had asked Riza why she brought her here and not to the fully equipped training room within the facility.

"Come on Calli, you gotta loosen up; trust me, you'll see," Riza said, swiftly sitting down.

"Won't Captain Terr be furious?" Calli asked, looking back at the facility.

"Absolutely! No shit, Sherlock.. but that's the point. Now to get to waking up that lazy tiger within you," Riza replied, laughing her ass off before getting dead serious.

"Tiger? What tiger?"Calli asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You are a part of me, Calli; you have part of my red magic within you.. a long lost ancient magic called the Red Tigra Soul. I figured the way you freaked out seeing its aftermath caused it to awaken," Riza replied, using a tentacle to facepalm.

"Is that why my eye is like this? Can I fix it, please?" Calli pleaded, freaking out a bit at the mere mention of her right eye.

"Sadly, no.. but once you control your Red Tigra soul, you can dim it a bit to look a bit more normal," Riza responded; she had expected a sparring match but ended up getting twenty-one questions instead.

"How do you know?" Calli pried, almost feeling Riza's frustration.

"Okay, now listen here! I'll only explain once. Red Tigra Soul is one of six Souls I control, Red Tigra, Orange Peregrine Falcon, Yellow Thunderbird, Green Timberwolf, Blue Viperra and lastly purple Snowy Owl, I have all of them as a fusion call Rainbowdrium" Riza huffed in a fit of fury.

"Sorry… geez I'm just curious.. But seriously, last question what is Captain Terr up to? Do you know?"

"Yes and no. I don't know exactly what he is doing, but what I do know is he extracted my power, split it up into the colors I told you about, and then looked for suitors to do his bidding, to do what? I don't know. One thing is for sure: once I learn how to find the requirements and fulfill the spectrum, I will breed the ultimate guild," Riza groaned, almost falling asleep.

Calli let Riza fall asleep; the last thing she needed was another question. Many questions were left unanswered but they had to wait. She put her mind to work to figure out how her new magic worked. After a hour she made a spark appear. Calli heard Riza mutter something song like in her sleep:

 _Red sees forward, Orange sneaks in; Yellow breaks, and Green will mend; Blue is a tracker, vicious and fast; and purple sees a glimpse of the past._

Hearing her mutter that caused Callie's Right eye to glow, she seemed to be in a whole new world...consisting of many rivers. These rivers changed often; some branch off, and some lead to paths of the future... and what led up to them. She couldn't hold it for long; the longer she used this ability, the more tired she grew. Her right eye went back to normal; she realized now she rested upon her knees. She had made some progress in her magic training; next is to maintain it in combat... if Riza ever wakes up. Calli decided she'd take a nap... the fresh air something Calli had not experienced in over two months.

Meanwhile with Cana

She ran blindly out of Magnolia if Lucy was still alive,come hell or high water she'd bring her home here she foot in front of another she ran, devoted like a true Fairy Tail member 'd never miss the drunk of Fairy Tail, or they would have stopped her. Some Filthy Dark guild had to have kidnapped heart pounding, racing far ahead of judgment was rash, but truly correct in nature. She came to a set of ruins, and sat on a fallen pillar she must have ran a small marathon in less than a few hours. The sun beat down on her, burning her dry pained her to say the least from her sunburned skin to her dry throat.

She cursed at the world as loud as she could, but no one voice harsh, she regretted nothing, from forgetting to pack supplies to not planning which way to start had to find Lucy at any cost. Once her breath caught up to her she began running again, with every stride it felt like a knife was taken to her lungs, with every stride she had the chance she'd find Lucy. Hopefully may it be that she is alive... for Fairy Tail's sake.

She came to a small town, digging furiously into her fuzzy blue satchel, hoping she'd be able to scratch up a bit of jewel to be able to buy a , she did not, and she knew better than to steal, but she did she had to. She saw a water vendor grabbing her deck of cards she used her card magic to conduct a distraction. Then she grabbed and filled a huge self purifying canteen. She hated to drink non-alcoholic beverages... but she had no choice in the filled the canteen and got out just in time not to get drank the water like she would any alcoholic beverage, the cool water soothing her very dry throat.

It became evening as Cana refilled at a fountain, while looking at how badly burned she was in the water's a moment she looked at the call Gildarts card she had. Cana doubt that he'd be any assistance at the moment,though in her heart she did miss him. After all Gildarts is her dad..


	4. Chapter 4: A Journey of Origins

**A/N: sorry for any grammar issues but sticking to a schedule is hard I originally planed on publishing two chapters on each Friday and Monday. I can barely get one done by each due date. Anyway enjoy ch.4!**

Riza showed Calli the way out of the facility, she was hesitant at first as for the goody two shoes still lingered within her. Riza chuckled dragging Calli to a nearby meadow. Calli had asked Riza why she brought her here and not to the fully equipped training room within the facility.

"Come on Calli, you gotta loosen up; trust me, you'll see," Riza said, swiftly sitting down.

"Won't Captain Terr be furious?" Calli asked, looking back at the facility.

"Absolutely! No shit, Sherlock.. but that's the point. Now to get to waking up that lazy tiger within you," Riza replied, laughing her ass off before getting dead serious.

"Tiger? What tiger?"Calli asked, tilting her head slightly.

"You are a part of me, Calli; you have part of my red magic within you.. a long lost ancient magic called the Red Tigra Soul. I figured the way you freaked out seeing its aftermath caused it to awaken," Riza replied, using a tentacle to face palm herself.

"Is that why my eye is like this? Can I fix it, please?" Calli pleaded, freaking out a bit at the mere mention of her right eye.

"Sadly, no..its something you'll have to deal with," Riza responded; she had expected a sparring match but ended up getting twenty-one questions instead.

"How do you know?" Calli pried, almost feeling Riza's frustration.

"Okay, now listen here. I'll only explain once. Red Tigra Soul is one of six Souls I control, Red Tigra Soul, Orange Peregrinee Falconicous Soul, Yellow Thunderbird Soul, Green Timberwolfen Soul, Blue Viperra Soul and lastly purple Snowy Owlren Soul, I have all of them as a fusion call Rainbowdrium" Riza said in a fit of fury.

"Sorry… geez I'm just curious.. But seriously, last question what is Captain Terr up to? Do you know?"

"Yes and no. I don't know exactly what he is doing, but what I do know is he extracted my power, split it up into the colors I told you about, and then looked for suitors to do his bidding, to do what? I don't know. One thing is for sure: once I learn how to find the requirements and fulfill the spectrum, I will breed the ultimate guild," Riza said almost falling asleep.

Calli let Riza fall asleep; the last thing she needed was another question. Many questions were left unanswered but they had to wait. She put her mind to work to figure out how her new magic worked. After a hour she made a spark appear. Calli heard Riza mutter something song like in her sleep:

 _Red sees forward, Orange sneaks in; Yellow breaks, and Green will mend; Blue is a tracker, vicious and fast; and purple sees a glimpse of the past._

Hearing her mutter that caused Callie's Right eye to glow, she seemed to be in a whole new world...consisting of many rivers. These rivers changed often; some branch off, and some lead to paths of the future... and what led up to them. She couldn't hold it for long; the longer she used this ability, the more tired she grew. Her right eye went back to normal; she realized now she rested upon her knees. She had made some progress in her magic training; next is to maintain it in combat... if Riza ever wakes up. Calli decided she'd take a nap... the fresh air something Calli had not experienced in over two months.

Meanwhile with Cana

She ran blindly out of Magnolia if Lucy was still alive,come hell or high water she'd bring her home here she foot in front of another she ran, devoted like a true Fairy Tail member 'd never miss the drunk of Fairy Tail, or they would have stopped her. Some Filthy Dark guild had to have kidnapped heart was pounding, racing far ahead of judgment was rash, but truly correct in nature. She came to a set of ruins, and sat on a fallen pillar she must have ran a small marathon in less than a few hours. The sun was beating down on her, burning her dry pained her to say the least from her sunburned skin to her dry throat.She cursed at the world as loud as she could, but no one voice harsh, she regretted nothing, from forgetting to pack supplies to not planning which way to start looking. Cana had to find Lucy at any cost. Once her breath caught up to her she began running again, with every stride it felt like a knife was taken to her lungs, with every stride she had the varied chance she might find may it be that she is alive for Fairy Tail's sake.

She came to a small town, she dug furiously into her fuzzy blue satchel, hoping she'd be able to scratch up a bit of jewel to be able to at least buy a she did not, and she knew better than to steal, but she did she had to. She saw a water vendor, and suddenly went grabbing her deck and went to work to use her card magic to construct a she grabbed and filled a huge self purifying canteen with water. She hated to drink non-alcoholic beverages but she had no choice in the matter, she would literally die otherwise. With the Canteen filled Cana just got out of there just in time not to get drank the water like she would any alcoholic beverage. The cool water soothing her very dry throat.

It became evening as Cana refilled at a fountain, while looking at how badly burned and darkened her skin became as she glance at her own reflection on the clear blue a moment she looked at the call Gildarts card she had. Cana doubt that he'd be any assistance at the moment,though in her heart she did miss him. After all Gildarts is her dad, but yet he probably still will not give her the time of day like he once promised.

Meanwhile Calli's situation

It was evening before Calli opened her eyes, to see that Riza had up and vanished, or just merely walked away. She gave a slight yawn an regretted nearly sleeping the whole day air was cool and crisp as she breathed it debated whether or not she'd return to the facility at this moment, only to be lectured by Captain Terr. She thought for awhile watching as the sun slowly began to set over the horizon. Calli had decided to train just a little bit more, she could use all the training she could get her hands on, but also be able to relax. She focused on her punches and kicks as well as more power and accuracy in her whip attack on a hill with a massive weeping willow tree that sat at the edge of the meadow. Her attacks were weak, her speed slow, her Lucy kick was her best melee move she she is no longer Lucy any more though she still lingered, damaged and depressed and now bleeding from her knuckles, she knew she had to get a whole new move set of her own. Calli trained herself until the sun vanished, Riza still Hadn't returned made Calli worry a bit, but then again Riza is a guild master. That meant she was very Strong to say the least.

Lucy had began to return to the facility secretly making it look like she never had many worries that were first priority to her another emotion began to swell, an emotion she'd never usually let bother her until now, anger. He was probably with her, looking deeply into her eyes as they kissed and cuddled. It made sick just thinking about it, it made her restless.

She went to the training room to take her frustration out on a punching bag, the harder she thought of him the more powerful her attacks got. She wanted to now tear not only her but the whole team that abandoned her a brand new asshole. The fiery passion of anger in ever hit as she punched the sandbag, bruising her unprepared and cut knuckles. To much surprise a couple of sparks shot out from her arm, circling her forearm before swiftly fading. Calli had a strange feeling suddenly that she wanted to claw out the sand it all happened so fast that if you had blinked you would have missed it.

Calli swiftly moved her arm in a clawing motion towards the bag,but she was too far to reach it. Suddenly the sparks around her right forearm combusted into a fiery red aura that wrapped around her forearm down to her hand forming a tiger's claws and part of it's arm. It collided with the punching bag leaving rather small sharp cuts that were red hot afterwards. The name of the attack came to Callie's Mind with ease, as if she had learned it before, but truth is she had seen nothing like it before. So she practiced this move over and over, experimenting like the curious girl that she just so happened to be.

Calli knew how it worked in only a few hours time. The attack's name was the Red Tigra Claw. She also learned that it only uses one arm for each attack, and leaves only shallow wounds and leaves behind a very hot surface. A lingering burn effect as she figured, but at least she had a good idea of how her fighting style might become with this new magic. She rested for a bit , leaving the training room to take a nice cool shower in the newly renovated bathroom. As she showered she became lost to her own thoughts.

Meanwhile where Riza went

Riza had awoken to Calli very much passed out before the Sun had even hit the horizon. She thought that Calli looked so peaceful being fast asleep on the meadow's soft grass. Captain Terr taught her manners and she would dare wake a person up unless she had too. So Riza decided she'd take a nice short stroll. She had originally planned to be back by night, but it did not seem to go that way. She walked into town marveling over how much it had changed since the last time she visited. She was not able to leave the facility for so so long because of her "sickness". Then she realized she really didn't care about Captain Terr's direct orders. It was night by the time she finished sight seeing the store were all closed. So many new businesses had opened up, what is a lacrima. It seemed so new to her, she chuckled Captain Terr would go ape shit if he found out such a thing was such an old school geezer she once was proud to call dad.

She remembered being such a sick child, her body straining to survive the harsh world. As a toddler she was often ill and had to be taken to a doctor often. Often with very high fevers, broken fragile bones among other reasons, she can no longer remember. At age four or five she remembered being teased by other children. Her early school days were horrible, and her dad was rarely ever seen except on holidays. She learned to go to the doctors all by herself and afterwards she would sit on top of a massive weeping willow on a big hill that took a lot out of her to climb. It sat by a lovely meadow and it overlooked the town. She had remembered meeting five spirit children. They became her friends and stayed even when she had to drop out of school and stay bedridden although she then had to say farewell since they seemed bound to the tree.

One day her dad came home drunk, he had been fired from guard duty and forced into retirement as a young man. Rumor has it that he messed with dark magic or some kind of experiments, but truthfully she was not the only experiment it was a lie to cover up the five failed experiments. Her and five other were the first to be experimented. Back then She was given the Purple Owlren Soul and it made her well made her stronger. The other was given the other five colors. As time gone on she learned about them. The blond, Callie she reminded her of the previous red. Where has time gone now Riza is thirteen.

Suddenly an name flashed in her mind, it rolled around a it occurred to her that name was her original name before she evolved, her name was Zora Terr. When all reality came back to her she found herself under the willow tree. With her Rainbowdrium she focused the Red Tigra soul within and carved her real name into the tree. It singed a bit sending a few embers flying. She let her sadness fly off with the embers, then she returned home only to be met by the angry gaze of a man. A man she had no more respect for, the reason the other five had to be replaced, well most of them, nah like three as she tried to remember.

Riza stormed off to her room flicking on a light. It had a spooky theme to it being mostly rainbow themed ,but showed signs of it only being shades of purple at one point. She wrote in her diary a bit before going to bed,flicking the light switch with her tentacles.

 **A/N: fun fact of this chapter Riza was the original purple before her magic "evolved" into rainbowdrium.**


	5. Chapter 5:Enter Cana Alberona

**A/N Sorry if this chapter seems short or rushed and is off schedule. I'm currently** **searching** **for a job(with no luck at all)and my editor has between work and college no time to edit. I will try to get more chapters in as soon as I can but I hold no you like this story leave a review. I'd love to see what you guys would like me to add. Well otherwise see ya in the next chapter.**

Next morning Calli had been the first to awake. Rolling out of bed while yawning, she had not remembered how she fell asleep or how she got back to her room even. There was no sign of any note in Calli got hungry and she left her room, to go to the kitchen. The hallway seemed longer than usual, but it must be her mind playing tricks on her.

The air was suffocatingly stuffy. She blamed this over anything for the odd mind she passed room one it was silent. That was nearly unheard of, anyway it was probably a clear sure fire way to tell that Riza is still asleep. So Calli crept by slowly as to not bother her slumber, in case she was actually asleep. She entered the living area. It was empty and silent not a person in sight.

Calli sat down staring at the projector, looking at the cheesy group of movies in front of her. She spotted one that she and him really enjoyed. It was so cheesy but it always cracked a laugh or two. Once again the thought of him rolling in her mind agitated her. Calli thought taking a walk outside may assist her in forgetting him forever. Though a part of her couldn't for it wasn't in her nature to forget family.

She crept to the strange way that Riza had brought her. Once outside the fresh air blasted Callie giving a nice refreshing breath of air scented with blooming wildflowers. She walked up to the weeping willow tree and sat down closing her eyes allowing the stress to melt away. She focused on sadly moving on, or as a very messed up thought came to mind. Calli would kill her, cut out any and all competition to get her man back. She shook her head, that would be too brutal and would compromise her eventual reunion with her old guild. The mere thought made Calli's mind ache. She located what part of her head hurt. Her marked eye, was it attempting to warn her, or was it merely just an ordinary headache.

Callie ignored it it may be a side effect of her new just further meditated balancing sanity from she could not stand the pain any activated her Red Tigra eye and peered down the river that had a insane rapid of water. It clearly was a few hours into the took place in a small destroyed town the faces were blurred. Although one familiar face stuck out among the strangers. Family! She saw Cana in a state worse for wear. She was looking for her, asking around. Callie snapped out of it rather quick after seeing Cana so upset.If Riza and Captain Terr needed test subjects, Cana would be convincing her would be a harsh understatement. Callie went to the nearby town and got very distracted by the smells of freshly made cinnabons at the local bakery. She bought out the whole batch with her allowance. Eating as she left the town, she wasn't supposed to leave town yet. But since was Calling to listen to the rules, ever. She walked until she found another town where she ran into Riza herself. Riza laughed offering if Calli shared some of her cinnabons she would gladly buy her a drink for her travels. In turn Callie accepted. Another hour passed and she was yet to reach the town Cana could be in.

Meanwhile with Cana

Her weary emotion fill face began to tear up. She had started to become home sick as she saw many happy families. But as far as Cana knew no one cared about her, no one ever even glances her way. They think she's crazy, but she'll prove them all wrong. Lucy had to, no has to be alive her cards never lied to her before. A glance from a stranger see a nomadic hobo. To those who knew her saw a distressed and broken person on a search to do the impossible. Cana had to steal often, but only to survive. A little here a little there being chased by various became her hobby to avoid the funny seeing knights run into the walls of tight such heavy armor it's no wonder city knights crash, and then there's the slippery sand to make tight corners hell for dessert village knights to run tight corners. She knew it was mean and rude but seeing how stupid most knights were made Cana's day.

She had out ran five knights seeing them all crash in a pile before leaving the small town. She also had a new outfit to discourage traveling knights from chasing her. Heh she must be one hell of a thief to see an abundance of mages out to get her as well. Well they will never know it's Cana that's for sure. She laughed as she passed some old guildmates not even one of them stopped nor even recognized her, what a shame for them. Soon she came to a small developing city she called her home base. Because no matter how lost she got she always found her way back here. She went through the back alleys amazed and shocked by how they changed over time. There's signs of them beginning to become brick roads. She went to the inn she loved to stay in, the staff happy to see her. They kept her room empty and still charged her nothing to stay. They even offer her clean clothes to change into and good food. It sounds good but Cana was on a mission, the goal is to find Lucy and bring her home hopefully alive. She ate quite a meal, it was supper time. Time sure does fly fast. So she ate what they served that night a soup with a recipe that would put Mirajane's cooking to shame. Afterwards she went up to her room and sat on the bed looking out the window at the night sky. The clear view of the stars above made Cana cry. The stars reminded Cana of Lucy so much that it hurt. She got up just to close the now cloth curtains over the window and then laid back down. She noticed how much softer the bed was since last time as she cried herself asleep.

Something awoke Cana, a feeling, a hunch,a familiar sound she had not heard although slightly different. . Her eyes bolted open and she dashed to the window swiftly peering through the curtains. She knew this town not a single person would be out this late at night or by now the crack of dawn. The sight before her made Cana believe she was still asleep if not lucid dreaming,but it was very much real.

"L-Luce" Cana said seeing if it was really the same Lucy she knew.

Callie looked up seeing that her vision was real although the timing was off Shocked her intensely.

"yeah Cana it's me" Callie said with a smile trying to hide her possessed eye with her right hand.

"oh my God wait there" Cana said bolting to the door of her room before Lucy could reply.

Cana bolted at speeds unusual for her to run, but silent enough not to wake up anyone. She bolted down the stairs and out the front door. Lucy had listen she said right where she was, Cana tackled Lucy with a hug.

"Woah there Cana" Callie said.

"sorry Luce"Cana said looking up at Lucy's face and seeing her now possessed eye.

"you saw it didn't you please don't freak out"Callie said.

"I-I'm not freaking out as such just confused… . Please come home you fake death has everyone broken… please"cana said hugging as if never letting go.

"I seriously doubt it I bet you never heard the full story as to how I got abandoned by the people I thought I could trust"Callie said holding her youngest in anger.

"The full story? Let's go inside I'm sure there's leftovers if you are hungry,.. I want to know the full truth" Cana said genuinely worried about Callie.

For a moment Calli had to think but she agreed to go with Cana within the quaintly small inn. They both sat at a table near the window. Soon Cana walked into the kitchen finding the leftovers of the inn's supper. She made Lucy a good size bowl before returning to her table. There was a moment of awkward silence after Callie said thank you to Cana. For a moment the Callie was at a loss for words as she ate. Cana had so many things to ask but could not figure out how to ask them correctly. There stared at one another letting their appearances talk but it left them both even more speechless. Silence echoed loudly through the inn. Until Callie finally broke the silence.

"you don't look so well Cana.. I know you want to hear my story but can I hear yours first"Calli said thinking if she knew it would help her join sooner.

" well it goes like this after your "death" not a single request came in everyone had cleared the last few but ... to put it simply everyone is broken... they behave strangely... as if dead... my tarot cards told me you were alive... I tried to tell anyone who would listen, but no one cared, I was pushed to the side I felt so lonely that I desired to go on a request of my own to find you and prove them wrong, prove them all wrong"Cana said a bit frustrated but unwilling to take it out on Lucy.

"I see it must have been hard for you but I got bad news for you Cana, I will not and can not go home with you... not until I have my revenge"Callie said with a sigh.

 **A/N: Fun Fact of the chapter so far I've decided a character for nearly all six colors except blue. Leave your thoughts in the reviews as to who you think it should be, but her are the colors in order Red:Lucy Orange:Cana Yellow:Mirajane Green:Levy Blue:? Purple:Asuka**


End file.
